A Tale of Two Lovers
by supercutie101367
Summary: ECLARE! Eli and Clare have been together for a long time, he is still holding her up, what happens when they go on a very special trip?  might change rating later on ;
1. Breakfast

**Hey everyone! This is my very first fanfiction. I love to write but i never thought to share it with anyone...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Degrassi, or its characters, although i wish i did :) lol**

* * *

Beep! Beep! Beep!

7am already? I guess it's time to get ready for school. I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. I took one look at myself in the mirror and decided I needed to take a shower. I had stayed up all night thinking. Thinking about my parents, and the way they couldn't be in the same room without tearing each others heads off. I thought about Eli, and how strange our relationship was. I thought about Ali and how much I missed her, and I thought about Adam and how glad I was that I had him in my life now. Things were definitely changing around me, and not all of those changes were good.

I got in the shower and just stood under the water for a good 10 minutes. I wanted to be able to wash it all away. I wanted my life to go back to normal, for my sister to come home, and for my parents to stop fighting. I wanted Ali to come back to Degrassi, and I wanted Eli to stop fighting with Fitz. Although standing under the rushing water felt amazing, it wasn't going to get rid of the things going on around me. My life was the way it was now, and there wasn't a damn thing I could do about it. I was stuck… or was I?

After a good 30 minute shower I decided I had to face life head on. I got out, dried my damp curly hair, put on a little bit of makeup and headed back to my bedroom. As much as I would have liked to throw on a nice pair of jeans and a cute button up shirt, that was never going to happen, so I grabbed my purple Degrassi polo and my tan skirt and put it on. Purple so wasn't the color I would have chosen to wear today. Yeah it was a pretty good color on me, but I would have preferred a nice blue top that matched the color of my eyes, it was Eli's favorite color on me.

I walked downstairs to find my mother already in the kitchen

"Good Morning Clare," she said as she put the orange juice back in the Fridge.

"Good morning Mom," I replied as I sat down at the table. "What's for breakfast?" I asked

"Oh! I'm so sorry sweetheart, I have to run to the office, but there are waffles in the freezer." She said as she headed towards the garage.

"Just great!" I thought as I looked in the freezer for the waffles." Now that my father has moved out I am no longer a priority."

My mother was now working more hours at work, and she took up drinking like it was the greatest hobby in the world. This was really starting to get on my last nerves. Just because my parents weren't getting along didn't mean they needed to neglect their daughter. Just as I found the waffles I heard a knock at the door. When I looked through the doors peephole, I saw that Eli was early picking me up.

"What are you doing here so early?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Good morning Eli! It's very nice to see you! I missed you!" he said in a sarcastic tone as he leaned in and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning," I said as a huge blush sprang out on my cheeks. "It really is good to see you, but why are you here so early?"

"Well I figured today would be a good day to catch breakfast at the Dot. How does that sound?" He asked with that gorgeous smirk on his face. That smirk is exactly what made me fall for him. No matter how I was feeling; mad, sad, happy, or just plain numb, all he had to do was flash that smirk at me and I was floating on a cloud. He was probably the best thing that could have happened to me at a time like this. When the world seemed to be crashing down around me, God sent me an angel. He was the one person I could go to no matter what. When I needed to cry, he was there. When I needed to rant about some irrelevant thing, he was there, and I was very happy that he was there that morning.

"That sounds absolutely divine to me. Mom didn't make breakfast, AGAIN. She told me to go and find the waffles in the freezer as she was leaving. Thank you for being my hero, yet again. Just let me go and grab my backpack." I said. As I turned around to head to the kitchen to grab my things, Eli grabbed my hand. He turned me back around and pulled me close to him.

"Have I mentioned how absolutely beautiful you are in the morning?" He said just before pressing his lips to mine. His lips were like an electric shock. One touch and I was stuck. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. As I pulled away, I could still feel his lips on mine. Every kiss was different when I was kissing him. Some were rushed as if we needed each other, where others were slow and pleading. This kiss was one of need. He needed me just as much as I needed him.

"Ok seriously, I'm going to go and grab my bag now. I am starving!" I headed to the kitchen, grabbed my stuff and headed out the front door. I locked the door and turned towards the street. There was Eli, my Eli, standing next to good ol' morty. The hearse scared most people, but to me Morty was awesome! I loved that car. I walked towards them and Eli Opened my door for me,

* * *

**What did you think? Should i keep Writing?**

"There you go mi' lady!" he said as he pressed another sweet kiss on my cheek.

"You know what? You spoil me Goldsworthy!" I said as another blush showed in my cheeks. He laughed, closed my door and headed to the drivers side of the car. He got in, turned the car on, and headed in the direction of the Dot. I couldn't help but smile as I looked at the amazing boy sitting next to me. He must have noticed I was staring because his signature smirk showed on his face and he reached his right hand over to grab mine. We intertwined our fingers, and I couldn't help but think about how perfect my life was at that moment. If only it could have stayed that way.


	2. The Dot

**Hey everyone.. i was going to only update on weekdays, but i was bored and i wanted to write lol.. so here is the next chapter**

* * *

We drove for a good ten minutes before we pulled into the parking lot near the Dot. As I moved to get out of the car I felt a hand pull be back.

"I just want you to know that I am always going to be here for you Blue Eyes! I know you are going through a tough time right now with your parents, but I want you to know that I'm here if you need to talk." Eli said has he leaned in to kiss my cheek. I turned my head and placed my lips right on his. There was no way I was going to let him be all sweet to me without rewarding him.

"I know that, and I am so glad that you are. The last five months have been the greatest months of my life. Yeah there have been some ups and downs, but what couple doesn't go through trials?" I asked him staring straight into his eyes.

"You amaze me Clare Edwards, more and more each day. Now that we've gotten all this mushy crap out in the open, are you ready for some breakfast before we have to go to that hell of a place they call school?" He asked as he brought my hand up to his lips for a quick kiss.

"Yup!" I simply stated as a crimson blush showed on my cheeks. I opened up my car door, and Eli came around to my side and slid his hand in mine as we walked to the Dot. When we walked in, we took a seat in a booth near the window and waited for someone to take our order.

"Good morning Clare, Eli. Can I get you guys something to drink?" Peter asked

"Good morning Peter, Can I have a Coffee with milk, and three scoops of sugar?" I asked, and then I looked at Eli, who was giving me a strange look.

"Since when do you drink coffee?" he asked me

"Since this morning apparently," I gave a little giggle and then asked, "well, aren't you going to tell Peter what you want to drink?'

"I'll have what she is having," he said and peter walked away.

"You come with more surprises everyday Edwards." Eli stated giving me a smirk.

"Yeah well what can I say? I figured I only live once, why stick with the same old thing every day? I'm ready to start living. My parents said the only reason they aren't together is because they didn't take risks. I don't want to end up like my parents." A simple tear began to fall from my eyes. Every time I thought about what my parents went through I wanted to cry. It was their fault they weren't together. If they had tried to understand each other, or tried to do the things the other wanted them to do, I guarantee they would still be together rather than divorced and sharing their daughter.

"You don't have to take risks to make sure you don't end up like them," Eli said as he wiped the tears away from my eyes. "You are perfect the way you are. We won't end up like them, I promise!" he said. He pulled his hand away from my faces as Peter sat our coffees on the table.

"Can I get you guys anything to eat?" He asked pulling out a note pad.

"Yeah, I'll have blueberry pancakes, with butter on the side." I said, "But can we get them to go? I just realized what time it is. We need to get to school." I gave a shy smile to Eli who was laughing.

"What happened to taking risks blue eyes?" He asked looking at me. "I'll have scrambled eggs, with two slices of bacon, and two pieces of sausage, obviously to go as well." He said to Peter. "Thanks."

"Well I can take risks with what I eat, and do outside of school. Classes and grades are a whole other story" I said giggling. Peter walked to the counter and began to prepare our food.

"Oh alright, let's go wait by the counter for our food, so we can leave as soon as it's ready." He stood from his seat and grabbed my hand pulling me to the counter.

Five minutes later and we were heading to Morty with our food in a bag. When we got to the car, Eli Opened my door for me, and then went around to his side.

"We have 15 minutes before we have to be in class. I say we drive to the school and eat our breakfast in the parking lot before we go inside. How does that sound?" I asked as he got into the car

"Sounds perfect to me Edwards." He said as he put the key in the ignition. The car roared to life and we were off and headed in the direction of Degrassi.

The Ride was short and we were there in less than five minutes. We pulled into Eli's normal spot and parked.

"Hand me my food out of the bag. Let's see how fast we can eat, go to our lockers, and make it to class." Eli said smirking. I took both of our meals out of the bag. I handed his to him, and I took the lid off of mine. The blueberry pancakes looked so delicious. I cut them into pieces and began piling bite after bite into my mouth.

"Hey now, your food isn't going to run away, we still have seven minutes before the first bell even rings." Eli said staring at me.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry, and I really don't want to be late to class." I put the last bite of pancakes into my mouth and looked at Eli and smiled. He looked so cute eating his food.

'How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing person in my life' I thought to myself. As if reading my thoughts, Eli looked at me as he put the last bite of his food into his mouth.

"I know I'm amazing and all, but it really isn't polite to stare." He said. I smacked him lightly on the arm and replied: "Can you get anymore cocky" in a sarcastic tone.

"Was that a rhetorical question, because we both know the answer to that? Now, We have five minutes to go to our lockers, and get to class. Are you ready?" he asked looking at me with those amazing emerald eyes, and gorgeous smirk. How could I say no to that face?

"You know it! Lets go." I said leaning in for a kiss. As our lips touched, the electricity began. There was never a dull moment when kissing him. The kiss began to deepen. He put his hands on my hips, and I put my hands around his neck. His tongue grazed my lips as if asking for permission to enter my mouth. I immediately obliged and opened my mouth a little bit more. We stayed like that for about thirty seconds before I remembered where we were and what time it was.

"Eli, We have to stop. We have to get to class!" I said trying to catch my breath.

"Oh screw class, lets just stay here all day." He said trying to kiss me again.

"No, we really need to get to class, but maybe if you're good, we can resume this after school." I winked at him and he immediately sat straight up.

"You kill me, you know that Edwards?" he asked as he opened up his door. I grabbed my backpack and got out too. He put his arm around my shoulder and I lifted my hand up to place mine in his. We walked like that all the way to our lockers, where we saw Adam waiting.

"Do you guys have any idea how long I have been waiting here? I found out some news this morning when I go to school that I seriously wanted to tell you guys, so I came straight here thinking you would show up, but no, it's two minutes until the bell rings and now you show up. Where were you guys anyway? " Adam finally asked after ranting

"Well good morning to you to Adam" I said as I opened up my locker to grab my books for my first three classes. "Eli came and got me early this morning for some breakfast. We were running a little bit behind, but what's this news you were…" I began to ask what the news was when the bell to get to class rang

"I guess ill have to tell you later! Ill see you guys at lunch," Adam said as he headed in the direction of his first period.

"I wonder what that was about," I said looking at Eli.

"That kid has way too much energy in the morning. Lets get you to class Blue eyes." He said taking my hand and leading me to my first period. When we got to the door he kissed me on the cheek and headed in the direction of his first period. I watched as he headed down the hall until he turned the corner. I was seriously falling in love with him.

* * *

**What did you guys think? It was kind of a cliff hanger i know because i guarentee you all want to know what the news is, but all in due time my lovelies :) review? i think yes!**


End file.
